1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating film transfer apparatus capable of applying a transfer coating film such as corrective coating agent, fluorescent paint or adhesive agent, affixed to a surface of a coating film tape via a releasing agent layer by pressing the same tape onto a paper surface from a rear side thereof to transfer the same coating film to a desired position of the paper surface, and then separating an excessive portion of the transfer coating film from an already applied coating film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a coating film transfer apparatus according to a known conventional art, a transfer coating film is composed of a corrective coating film and a corrective tape is formed by attaching this transfer coating film to a surface of a base tape via a releasing layer. A reel around which this corrective tape is wound is provided in a case, and the corrective tape is fed along a front end of a pressing lever projecting through a cutout hole provided in the case in a condition that the corrective coating film side faces outward, then reversed at the front end and wound up by another reel in the case. In this process, by pressing the front end of the aforementioned pressing lever onto a position having a written letter desired to erased, the corrective coating film on the surface of the corrective tape is affixed to the desired position and after that, an excessive portion of the corrective coating film is separated by cutting off.
Typical arts of the conventional ones are described in following reference documents.
(1) Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No.HEI3-11639
(2) Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No.HEI3-66159
(3) Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No.HEI6-33125
Further, such an art in which a place to be erased is worn by making an adhesive tape into a sliding contact with that place and removed dust is made to stick to the adhesive tape, has been described in a following reference document.
(4) Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No.SHO50-152834
On the other hand, hand-grip type adhesive tape feeding apparatuses considered to be related to the present invention more or less have been described in following reference documents.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,0381
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,153
(7) EP No.0551522A1
The inventions described in the above-mentioned reference documents have following problems.
A pointed head (6) is provided and a front end thereof is triangle-shaped, having no thickness. Therefore, following problems are noticed.
(a) Upon erasing, a front end portion 6a of the head 6 is pressed on a paper surface not at right angle but in a condition that the front end portion 6a is inclined relative to the direction of advancement of the head 6. Therefore, if a large pressing force is applied, the front end of the head 6 is warped to an opposite side so that the head 6 comes into a contact with the paper through a curved surface thereof having a slight width in the direction of the advancement.
Thus, corrective coating material is pressed over a wide range of the paper at the same time, so that it becomes difficult to affix the corrective coating material accurately to a desired position. Further, there may occur a case in which the surface of the affixed corrective coating material is shaved more than required, thereby deteriorating the surface condition.
(b) Because the front end portion 6a of the head 6 is pointed and thin, when the corrective tape is folded along the front end of the head 6 and wound back, there is a fear that this folding portion becomes a sharp angle so that the corrective tape itself is cut down.
Further, the front end portion 6a of the head 6 is likely to chip or break down.
(c) If the front end portion 6a is warped as mentioned above when the head 6 is pressed, it is difficult to see the termination of the corrective coating material on the paper precisely and it is also difficult to separate the corrective coating material accurately at this termination. Therefore, to cut off the corrective coating film affixed to the paper surface in a good manner and effectively, it is necessary to raise the printer head substantially at right angle relative to the transferring face after the transfer is completed and then lift it up. However, such a procedure is troublesome and ineffective.
Although the front end portion 22 of a transfer head 20 has a substantially inverse triangle section, a front end face 22a thereof is not pointed, but an inverse-V shaped groove 25 facing in the advancement direction is provided.
Therefore, the corrective tape 11 is pressed on a paper through two protrusions in front of and behind the inverse-V shaped groove 25 on the transfer head 20, so that a pressing force for the corrective coating material onto the paper is weak in the middle of the groove 25.
Further, forming the V-shaped groove 25 on a narrow front end portion of the transfer head 20 takes time and labor.
Although a tape is reversed along a press-fit edge 14xe2x80x2 which is a front end of a rubbing lined piece 14, because this press-fit edge 14xe2x80x2 has roundness, following problems exist.
(a) Because it is difficult to see clearly around the press-fit edge, a transfer start position cannot be determined easily.
(b) A film 5a on a support sheet 5 or a coating film cannot be separated from the press-fit edge 14xe2x80x2 accurately at a desired position or this is very difficult.
A tape (a) in which an adhesive agent layer (b) is formed on an entire surface thereof is brought into a contact with a position desired to be masked by a roller 8, so that the adhesive agent is peeled and made to stick to a paper. Because the tape (a) is pressed onto the paper surface by the round roller 8, it is almost impossible to make the tape into contact with a limited position on the paper accurately.
Further, the roller 8 has only a function for pressing the tape (a) but cannot cut off the adhesive agent layer (b).
This apparatus comprises only a feeding reel in which adhesive agent 15 is provided on the surface of a liner 14. A winding tape 10 is fed out from a core 11. A tape contacting portion 20 for bringing the tape 10 into contact with a paper surface 30 is laterally cylindrical.
Therefore, like the reference document 3, it is difficult or impossible to apply adhesive agent 15 selectively and accurately to a desired location.
Additionally, an excessive portion of the adhesive agent 15 cannot be cut off accurately and sharply at a desired position of the liner 14.
Because a front end portion 52 of a nose is hidden by an adapter plate 20 and a front end portion of the adapter plate 20 has a pretty width, a wide range around the front end thereof is hidden, so that it is difficult or impossible to affix a tape (T) accurately to only a desired location. Thus, sometimes, a letter not desired to be erased is erased or a letter desired to be erased is left unerased.
Further, a top portion of the front end portion 52 is flat and is not protruded from side plates 14. In this apparatus, the tape is entirely only pressed to a location desired to be erased and its tape cutting performance is low.
A tape 19 is guided and a tip of a pointed portion 18 for folding back the tape is a sharp, triangle shape.
Therefore, this invention has a similar problem as that described in the aforementioned reference document 1.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problems and therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coating film transfer apparatus wherein a corrective tape or other coating film applied tape is firmly pressed to a desired location on a paper or the like accurately, so as to affix a transfer coating film to that position and after that, an unnecessary portion of the transfer coating film is separated from a base tape accurately and easily.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus comprising a supply reel and a winding reel for a coating film provided tape in which a transfer coating film is affixed to a surface of a base tape thereof, both the reels being mounted in a case, wherein a part of the coating film provided tape is reversed along a bottom end of a pressing lever projecting out from a cutout hole provided in the case from forward to backward and wound up by the winding reel, and by pressing the bottom end of the pressing lever onto a desired location on a paper surface, the transfer coating film on the surface of the coating film provided tape is affixed to the desired location of the paper surface and then an excessive portion of the transfer coating film is cut off, a bottom end face of the pressing lever being formed in a flat face having a width in the back and forth direction, a front edge of the bottom end face being formed in a sharp linear angle edge.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the aforementioned first aspect wherein said pressing lever narrows gradually as it goes downward to an end portion thereof.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the aforementioned first aspect wherein a front face and a rear face of the pressing lever are formed so as to be parallel to each other.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the first-third aspect wherein the rear edge of the bottom end face of the pressing lever is also formed in a sharp linear angle edge.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the aforementioned first aspect wherein a vertically expanding portion is provided on a rear face of the pressing lever to strengthen stiffness of a lower portion thereof, the bottom end face of the pressing lever is formed in a flat surface having a width in the back and forth direction and the front edge is formed in a sharp linear angle edge.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the aforementioned fifth aspect wherein a lateral section of the expanding portion is semi-circular directing backward.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the fifth aspect wherein the lateral section of the expanding portion is of a triangle shape projecting backward.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a coating film transfer apparatus according to the aforementioned fifth aspect wherein the lateral section is a square block projecting backward.